


Fifty-Million Subs (YouTube)

by PewNateSeptiPlier



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Collab or Porno?, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/Sub Felix, Dom/Sub Jack, Dom/Sub Mark, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Group Effort, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Language Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Nate, Verbal Humiliation, sadist/masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewNateSeptiPlier/pseuds/PewNateSeptiPlier
Summary: PewDiePie is congratulated by his fellow YouTubers after acquiring 50,000,000 subscribers and his new Ruby Play Button with a party, but perhaps Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and NateWantsToBattle have alternate plans for the night...   "Do ya think ya can sneak away from yer girlfriend fer a bit tonight? Markimoo, Nate and I planned a party fer ya!"   "I dunno when Marzia will be back, but I'm sure she'll let me hang out with you guys. What did you have planned?"   "Eh, just a little celebration... Nothing too big."





	1. Invitation

   Felix sat at his computer, smiling as he skimmed through congrats from his fans. It warmed his heart to know people cared, that people actually  _did_ watch his videos, that he actually _was_ famous. There were so many people who sent in videos of themselves thanking him, encouraging him to get another 50,000,000 subscribers. Even Mark, Jack and Nate had sent him their best wishes.

   He grinned, stretching his arms above his head as he watched his notifications continue to explode. A warm sense of pride filled his chest as he stood, leaving the computer be as he headed into the kitchen. Marzia was out with Maya and Edgar, leaving the apartment they were renting for now to him. "What to do, what to do..." He muttered to himself as he tried to think of a way to occupy his time. That's when he heard the doorbell ring.

   "Coming!" He shouted, attempting a parkour-like jump over the couch, just barely managing to heave himself over the back of the couch before flinging open the door. He was greeted by a bright red floof of hair and a bright green floof of hair. "Hey, what's up, bros?" 

   "Hey!" Mark grinned, embracing Felix. "Just came to congratulate you on your major upgrade!" 

   "Thanks, dude, I really appreciate it." Felix said, accepting Jack's hug next.

   "Do ya think ya can sneak away from yer girl fer a bit tonight? Markimoo, Nate an' I planned a party fer ya!" Jack pulled away from Felix, automatically lacing his fingers with Mark's. Felix remembered the huge reaction when Jack and Mark came out to their viewers, saying Septiplier was official. Jack even left everything behind in Ireland to move to America to stay with his boyfriend. Felix had came down to L.A to spend some time with his friends

   "I dunno when Marzia will be back, but I'm sure she'll let me hang out with you guys." Felix smiled, unable to ignore the men's locked fingers. "What did you guys have planned?"

   "Eh, just a little celebration... Nothing _too_ big." Mark said with a little chuckle, enunciating his words with a cocked eyebrow that made Jack punch his shoulder. That only made Mark laugh even more. 

   "Oh," Felix said simply, nodding. "Alright, sure! I'll come over. Is it tonight?"

   "Whenever yer able ta come over." 

   "You guys might have to drive me... Marzia's got the car..." Felix said, nodding his head in the direction of the garage.

   "Well, go get ready, an' we'll be waiting in tha car fer ya!"

  *   *   *   *   *   *   *

   Felix texted a quick message to Marzia, briefly telling her where he was going and he'd probably be back before long. He didn't feel like wasting time with a note. He was ready to go and ready to go now. Flinging his favorite black jacket over his broad shoulders, he made his way out to the car, ducking into the back seat. "It's about time we did something together without making a video, huh Felix?" Mark smiled, glancing back at Felix as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

   "Yeah." Was all he said as he watched the world roll by, the window reflecting in his blue eyes. 

   "Mark, yer seatbelt." Jack chided, making Mark groan and roll his eyes. 

   "Jack, stop it. You act like you're my wife or something." Mark chuckled, holding the wheel in one hand while he snatched up his belt with the other.

   "Well, at least I'm tha wifey who cares about yer neck." Jack said with a snicker, but he leaned over to place a wet kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

   "Aw, love you, Kitten." Mark said, his eyes glued to the road ahead of them.

   "Love ya too, ya big ol' beefcake."

   "As cute as you two are, you make me want to throw up." Felix teased, making Jack glance back.

   "Fook off, ya homophobe." 

   "You can't tell me what to do, you fuckin' Irishman!" Felix laughed when Jack's blue eyes sparked with a faux rage.

   "Shut up, fookin' Swede, before I make a potato farm grow in yer arse!" 

   Mark had been attempting to drink his soda whilst the argument ensued, but the last thing he heard finally made him choke on the soda. "Will you two butt-nuts CUT IT OUT?!?! I almost died!"

   The entire car erupted into hysterical laughter, Mark trying his hardest to keep a steady grip on the steering wheel. 

   "Wha tha fook!" Jack managed to squeal between breaths.

   "I'm done with both of you... Oh, god damnit..." Felix tried to catch his breath as his pulse pounded in his temples, making him lightheaded.  

   "Okay, enough, shitheads. I'm trying to drive." Mark said, still panting from the stress the laughter put on his ribcage.

   "Hey, can we grab a coffee?" Jack asked.

   "Why?"

   "Because, I'm fookin' tired of your shite."

   "Ooohhhhhh!" Felix yelled, covering his mouth with his hands. "Your ass got roasted, son!!"

   Mark's jaw dropped, and he stared at Jack for a good moment before shifting his gaze back to the road. "Oh, you can forget tonight then."

   "No!" Jack cried, snatching Mark's hand from the wheel and gripping it in his own. "I didn't mean it, Marky!"

  Felix was slightly confused. _What did Mark mean by tonight?_

Mark shook his head as if he was denying Jack's apology, yet there was no denying the grin occupying his lips. "Nope! You're tired of my shit." He said as he pulled into a road that led into an area rather reclusive for L.A. 

   "Mark!" Jack whined, those big blue eyes staring into Mark's soul as he kissed his lover's hand. "I love ya!"

   Whatever seriousness Mark's face had bore before melted as he pulled their conjoined hands to his lips, and he covered Jack's fingers with kisses. "I love you too, Jackaboy." 

   Felix made a gagging sound, causing the couple to look back as Felix "shoved" a finger down his throat and his eyes slightly rolled back into his head. "You guys are so fucking mushy!" Once again the trio burst into laughter.

   "My fookin' lungs are gonna explode before we even get home!" Jack wheezed, still fir,ly gripping Mark's hand.

   "This is why we need to invite you over more often, Felix!" Mark managed to say, slowing the car down before pulling into the driveway of a gorgeous little house. "I haven't laughed this hard in forever!"

   "Good to know I'm some form of amusement." Felix said as Mark parked the car, shut off the engine, and tore the keys from the ignition. "So this is it? The legendary Fischbach estate?"

   "Eh, it's nothing much... I was broke as fuck when I bought this place." Mark said as he threw his door open and stepped out. "Never got around to moving, so instead I just upgraded what I've got already." He walked around the front of the car, then opened the door for Jack. "It ain't much, but it's home..."

   "Oh, but jus' wait til ya see tha inside!" Jack twisted around to look at Felix before he stepped out. Being the gentleman he is, Mark also opened the door for Felix. "Markimoo here is quite the interior decorator!"

   "Oh, stop it." Mark chuckled, his cheeks flushed at Jack's comment.

   Felix stepped out of the car, nearly tripping.

   "You okay?" Mark asked, his arm jerking forward in case he needed to catch the Swedish Tuber. 

   "Yeah..." Felix muttered, awkwardly trying to stand back up. "I'm okay..."

   "Yeah, probably shoulda warned ya about the weird drop in tha concrete there... I almost busted my arse the first time I stepped outta his car, too." Jack said, gently tapping Felix's shoulder.

   "Thanks for warning me." He laughed, following the couple into the house. "So where's Nate?"

   "He's inside, probably playing the guitar." Mark said as he opened the door, and the trio was greeted by a slobbering, yipping, and butt-wagging Chica. "Hey, puppy-wuppy-poo!" Mark's face broke into a wild grin as he fell to his knees, rubbing his beautiful puppy behind her fluffy ears.

   "Hey, Chicachee!" Jack cooed as the puppy jumped up to greet him. "Whatcha up ta, puppy?"

   Felix watched as the two gushed over the dog, and he was eventually on his knees too, loving onto the irresistible puppy. "How's it going, Chica?" He smiled, holding out his fist as if he were brofisting the dog. "I'm PewDiePie!" 

   Chica covered Felix's fist with slobber, her brown eyes shining.

   "That works too." He chuckled, rubbing his hand on the hem of his jacket.

   "Who's my baby?" Mark kissed Chica's nose, hugging her neck. The dog turned her head, trying to kiss her "father's" nose. 

   "Hey, Mark, where's the chips?" The trio heard from the kitchen, making their gaze snap up as a tall, darkly-clothed male of about 25 walked in, wiping his glasses on the hem of his shirt. He stopped when he saw Felix, his near-black eyes lighting up. "Oh my god, oh my god! Holy shit! PewDiePie?" He gasped, placing his glasses on his face as he rushed over to shake hands with the infamous Swedish YouTuber. "This is such an honor!"

   "Likewise!" Felix said as he took Nate's hand, grinning.

   "Dude, I've watched so many of your videos it's not even funny," Nate chuckled, his lips curled in a grin as he looked up. "You are a _lot_ taller than I thought you were! How tall are you?"

   "Five eleven. You?"

   The singer/YouTuber laughed. "Five seven."

   "Damn son! You need to grow some more!" Felix joked, surprised to turn and notice that Mark and Jack were gone. "Where the fuck did they go?"

   "They probably went to their room to change. Didn't they tell you that we're making a video?"

   "Oh, shit..." Felix glanced down at his jacket, which was stained in several places. "I don't think I'm-"

   "Don't worry... It's a livestream." Nate said, as if this was nothing. Felix _hated_ livestreams! There was so much that could go wrong, and there was no editing, no changing what happened... What happened was automatically uploaded to YouTube for fans to see.

    "Uh-" Felix began, but Nate pressed a finger to his lips. 

    "Just go with it. I promise it won't get too crazy." 

    That uneasy feeling reappeared in the depths of Felix's gut. What is with these guys? They have all been acting weird...

    "Come on, let's get to the recording studio." Nate said as he linked arms with Felix.

    "Don't you have a girlfriend?" 

    "I  _had_ a girlfriend." Nate said as they began up the stairs. "You've probably heard of her... Morgan Want?"

    "Sorry, but no.." 

    "You're fine. I honestly don't want you to know her." He said with a dry chuckle. "It' just wasn't working out between us... And she was getting jealous of how much time I was spending with Mark and Jack, accusing me of cheating on her with the two."

   "Accusing you?"

   "To be honest, the accusations were true." Nate pushed a door open and ushered Felix inside. "But I was only experimenting at the time. Then- it kinda became more than experimenting after she dumped me."

   "Marzia wouldn't mind if I experimented, as long as I stayed loyal to her."

   "Good." Nate said in a strange tone that Felix couldn't decipher. 


	2. "Is That Marshmallow Or Cum?"

   "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier!"

   "TOP O' THA MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!!"

   "How's it goin' folks? My name is NateWantsToBattle!"

   "H-how's it goin' bros? My name is PEWDIEPIE!!"

   "And today-" Said Mark as he turned to Jack.

   "We'll be-" Said Jack as he turned to Nate.

   "Doing a-" Said Nate as he turned to Felix.

   "LIVESTREAM!!!" Felix bellowed, thrusting his fists in the air, almost knocking Nate off the couch in the process.

   "And what shall we be doing on said livestream?" Mark smiled as he reached under the table to produce a large bowl filled to the brim with jumbo-sized marshmallows. "Well, we will be congratulating a very special YouTuber on his 50,000,000th subscriber! And this livestream will be our form of gratitude to him!"

   "Oh wait- this is a livestream?" Nate asked, a confused look on his face as he received weird looks from his fellow YouTubers.

   "Where the hell have you been, Nate?" Mark laughed, and Jack and Felix couldn't help but join in.

   "Oh! Sorry-! I kinda blacked out for a second there..." He said with a little sheepish chuckle, his dark eyes falling to the ground.

   "Anyway!" Jack chuckled, pulling a long-necked lighter from his lap. "Today, we will be doin' a really stupid challenge... It's a twist on tha chubby-bunny challenge, as a matter o' fact." He leaned on his redheaded boyfriend. "What was it ya dubbed tha challenge?"

   Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Earlier, Jack and I were thinking up some names, and all I got was A-Mouthful-Of-Jizz challenge..." 

   Felix tried not to stare at Mark, his heart hammering in his ribcage.  _Oh, helvete..._

   "Wow. Really original, Mark." Nate scoffed.

   "What? You think you can come up with a better name than that?" The German-Korean smirked, puffing out his chest. "Then go ahead, big boy!"

   "Alright, fine!" The singer/YouTuber sneered, pausing for a moment to think. 

   He barely had a moment to think before Jack made a loud imitation of a buzzer, making the emo jump slightly. "Sorry, ya lose yer turn, Nate!" He said with a little giggle.

   "Dude, what the fuck?!" Nate growled, but there was no denying the wide grin accommodating his lips.

   "You ran out of time, bro. Deal with it!" Felix laughed, earning a punch to the shoulder from Nate. "Ow! Bro, take a chill pill!"

   "Alright, enough you fag-bags! Break it up!" Mark chuckled as he stuck a marshmallow onto a metal skewer. "Let's get on with the Mouthful-Of-Jizz challenge!"

   "What the fuck is this? What the hell have I agreed to?" Felix mocked a small crying sound as he looked into the camera, his eyes with faux tears. 

   "Calm down, dude, it's a pretty innocent challenge." Mark then added with a chuckle. "That's if you want it to be innocent."

   Felix felt his cheeks flush as he eyed Mark, watching as Jack clicked the lighter on. "So what we're gonna do is we're gonna roast a marshmallow, an' the person who is selected will hafta say somethin' while tha marshmallow sits in their mouth." 

   "And all the other players have to guess what they said." Nate chimed in, snatching up a marshmallow of his own as the Irishman toasted the one Mark had already. The white flesh of the sugary shell had already toasted into a nice golden color, but around the edges it was blackening, flaking slightly.

    "Jack, that's good! I don't like mine burned to a crisp!" Mark whined as Jack smiled, leaning over Mark to toast Nate's marshmallow. 

    "Here," Nate passed Felix a skewer and marshmallow before holding his own still for Jack to toast.

    "So, who's gonna go first?" Nate asked, watching as the marshmallow he had secured to his skewer turned a delicious golden color.

    "I volunteer Felix as tribute!" Mark yelled, pointing his toasted marshmallow at the Swede as if it were a gun.

    "Wh- Bro. Not cool, man." He chuckled as he shoved the skewer through his marshmallow. "Know what-? Fuck it! Bring it on, bro!" He thrust his skewer towards the Irishman, who began toasting the marshmallow.

    All eyes were on Felix as he gave the marshmallow a second to cool before it was shoved into his mouth; his tongue was enveloped in the sticky sweetness, making him gag slightly. "Look's like Felix can't take it, Mark!" Jack teased as the Swedish YouTuber tried to form words around the gooey lump that sat in his mouth,

    "You good, dude?" Mark asked, and Felix gave him a thumbs up. "Alright. Lay it on us!"

    Felix laughed a bit, then tipped his head back to avoid letting the sticky ooze drip down his chin. "Uhgredwy hahn huccch hiheelf."

   Nate, Mark and Jack exchanged looks before looking back at the Swede. "Can ya say that again?"

   "Uhgredwy hahn huccch hiheelf." He repeated, trying had not to spit the liquefying mess everywhere.

   "Sounds like ya said 'fook yerself' at tha end there..." Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders.

   Felix nodded, but then quickly shook his head again.

   "Something about Freddy?" Nate took a shot, and Felix nodded vigorously.

   "'Freddy'... Um... Fuck..." Mark muttered, and the Swede pointed at him, his eyes lighting up. "Uhhh- F-Freddy can-" The redhead started, but his Irish boyfriend took the words right out of his mouth.

    "Freddy can fook himself!" He shouted, accidentally tightening his grip on Mark's neck; the German-Korean released a strangled moan, clearly peeved that Jack had got it.

    The Swede swallowed, the gooey marshmallow leaving an unpleasant trail down his throat. "Yeah, boi! That's how it's done!" Felix gloated as he snagged another marshmallow, holding it up to Jack.

    "Alright, you get to pick who goes next!" Nate said.

    The Swede looked directly at Mark, then smirked. "Let's have Markimoo go next!"

    "Aw, fuck... I guess I deserve it, don't I?" Mark said before he plunged the mallow into his mouth.

    "You ready?" Nat and Jack asked in unison.

    Mark nodded, chewing on the mess slightly. "Ah augh hah hin oh high nihhs ah uhgredwees!" He exclaimed through a mouthful of mallow, puffing out his chest as he planted his fists on his hips. After receiving the look from the trio in front of him, he accidentally spat some out; Jack, Felix and Nate burst into laughter as the white goo dribbled down Mark's chin and into his lap. The redhead's cheeks tinged pink as he tried not to laugh, his dark eyes clenched shut as his body rocked with silent guffaws.

    "Oh, fer fook's sake, Mark!" His Irish boyfriend nearly fell off the couch, holding his sides as he tried to catch his breath. 

    "You look like someone just came hardcore into your mouth, dude!" Nate wheezed, his eyes watering from laughing so much.

    "This is the gayest shit I've ever seen, bro..." Felix inhaled slowly, half tempted for some very odd reason- to lick the strand of mallow from the German-Korean's chin.

    "What was it ya said again?"

   "Ah augh huh hin oh high nihhs ah uhgredwees!" Mark repeated, this time not as proudly now that it looked like cum was dripping down his face and all down the front of his shirt.

   "Uh-something about Freddy again?" Felix ventured a guess, an eyebrow raised as Mark nodded.

   "Uhhhh! F-f- Five Nights at Freddy's?" Nate asked, and Mark began to nod so much it looked like he was having a seizure. 

   "Um, fook..." Jack muttered, biting his lower lip. "Say it one more time!"

   "Ah augh huh hin oh high nihhs ah uhgredwees!"

   "Oh, uh- Yer tha king o' Five Nights at Freddy's!" The Irishman practically squealed, and Mark grinned, swallowing the rest of the mallow.

   "Damn, babe! You're on a role!" The German-Korean smiled, kissing 

    "Tha fook ya are! I'm the king o' FNAF!" Jack furrowed his brows, tackling Mark before he licked the mallow from his boyfriend's chin.

   "No, guys," Nate said, smirking. "We all know  _I'm_ the king of FNAF!"

   "You know what? FNAF can suck my dick!" Felix laughed as the emo, the Irishman and the redhead rounded on each other. "I fuckin' hate that game."

   "Hey, now! 'Hate' is a strong word!" Nate joked, running a hand through his dark hair. "You know what I hate? People who hate-"

   "OKAY, WHO'S NEXT?!?!" Mark bellowed, making everyone else jump.

               *     *     *     *     *    Twenty minutes, eighteen mallows and thirty-five innuendos later...

 

   "Uh, fuck...!" Mark muttered, biting on his finger as Nate shook his head. "Say it again."

   "Ugh whun hoo t-ha huochh he, Heerrry!" Nate managed to splutter, thin ropes of white already staining his black attire.

   "Something with 'fuck'.... Um-?" Mark raised an eyebrow as Jack bounced in his lap, the phrase on the tip of his tongue.

   "Oh- OH! I want you to fuck me, Jerry!" The Swede was the one who answered, a triumphant grin lighting up his face as Nate nodded, gulping down the mallow. "Whoo! Three in a row, bitches! Top that!" He gloated, raising his hands in the air as if confetti was raining down on his head. 

   "Nate's used to talking with a mouthful of white stuff, aren't you Nate?" The redhead laughed when the emo punched him in the stomach.

   "Fuck off!" The darkly-dressed man scoffed, blushing behind the thick frame of his nerdy black glasses.

   "I don't think that would be appropriate for a livestream, Nate, but maybe later." Mark smirked when Nate blushed even more.

   "Matter o' fact, I think this faggot-fest has went on long enough!" Jack scooted back off of Mark's lap, then standing as he picked at the dried goo that decked his shirt. "Let's let our viewers get back ta their normal lives now, before somethin' really gay happens." 

   "What the fuck is all over your ass?" Mark snickered, causing the Irishman to glance back at his rear.

   "Tha fook do ya mean? Tha fook's on my arse?!" He whirled around, giving the camera a nice view of the white stuck to the seat of his pants.

   "Is that marshmallow or cum?" Nate laughed as the Irishman's cheeks ignited to a color deeper than the red in Mark's hair.

   "Oh, fer fook's sake!" Jack groaned, pointing at the dried white that was drizzled on the crotch of Mark's jeans. "It's tha fookin' marshmallow, ya fookin' dimwit!" 

   "Oh, thank god, I thought I accidentally came on dat bootiful Irish ass you've got there!" Mark leapt out, snagging Jack by his hips as he smothered him in a hug and several sloppily placed kisses. 

   "Oh, fook off, ya faggot!" The feisty little Irishman fought back, but he didn't try too hard, because he ended up succumbing to the built arms Mark had pinned him down with. Eventually, he gave in completely which led into him heavily making out with his boyfriend.

   "Alright, that's it for this livestream, guys!" Nate said with a little laugh, quickly standing to shut off the camera.

  But before Nate managed to shut the camera off, Jack yelped, crying out Mark's name in a subby little voice as the German-Korean bit down on his neck.

  "And I see why people made such a big deal out of Septiplier!" Nate chuckled, powering the camera off as he kept his back to the couple.

  "Yup," Felix muttered, unable to pry his gaze away from the two as they continued to suck face. "För helvete, why don't you two get a room?!"

  At this, the lovers separated, a thin strand of saliva conjoining them for a moment before they looked into the other's eyes. "Only if you come with us." Mark said in that deep voice, Jack humming with approval as they both gazed at Felix.

   The Swede felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed Nate was watching too, his hands on his hips as he wore a seductive little grin.

   "Come on. I'll lead the way." Nate stepped forward, ensnaring Felix's hand with his own as the couple got up to follow.

    _Oh, fuck... What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. There's a First Time For Everything!

   Despite the uncertainty that bubbled in his gut, Felix allowed Nate to lead him to Septiplier Central- a.k.a Mark's and Jack's bedroom. It was a comfortable little-yet spacious- room, with a large drawer beside a fourposter bed. Sprawled over the bed was several oddly shaped pillows, and the sheets were tousled and unmade. "Sorry about tha mess... Mark and I haven't cleaned up since last night..." Jack said with a little chuckle as him and Mark followed Nate and Felix into the room. 

   "It's okay..." Felix said, a bit concerned about the grip Nate had on his arm.

   Mark shut the door behind him, pausing as Chica tried to stick her nose into the door, her big brown eyes sad as the German-Korean then knelt down to kiss her nose. "Sorry, Chicapee, you can't come in..."

   Chica whined in response, her lush floof of a tail wagging behind her. 

   "Where's your toy, huh? Go get your toy!" Mark said quickly, and Chica bounded off, her pink tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth and her claws scrabbling against the wood floor. With his pooch distracted, Mark slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. "So, sorry about the marshmallows... I know it's a bit of a weird kind of foreplay."

   "Foreplay? Wh- what?" Felix gave Mark a look.

   Jack slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist, humming softly into his shoulder. "That was Mark's idea..."

   Still confused, Felix turned to Nate, hoping for an explanation from the emo.

   Nate smiled, then released the Swede's hand, stepping back towards the couple. "Well, Mark, Jack and I were wondering-" He cut off, looking back at Mark and Jack with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

   "Would ya join us fer a night or two?" Jack asked with a mischievous little grin.

   The Swede felt his heartbeat pick up pace. "What do you mean by- a night of two...?"

   "Well, Nate here had the bright idea to invite you to an orgy!" Mark grinned as Nate's cheeks flamed a shade of red darker than Mark's hair.

   Felix's eyes flicked between the trio, his blue eyes full of a mixed emotion. "An orgy, huh?" He crossed his arms, shifting his weight to a different foot. "With who, and where?"

   "How about here, and with the three of us?" Nate said with a bashful little smile.

   ... Why did Felix feel like that? "Um..." 

   "I promise we won't be _too_ rough..." Mark smirked, reaching down to slap Jack's ass.

   The Irishman whimpered a little, but nonetheless, he smiled, his eyes locked on Mark's. "If ya ever feel uncomfortable, we'll stop right then and there." He then transfixed his bright blue gaze on Felix.

   Nate nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't force you to do anything that you didn't want to do..." He then added with a little smirk. "After all, it's just a little experimenting! You did say your girlfriend wouldn't mind, right?"

   "I'm not worried about what Marzia would say... I'm more worried about the fact I've never been with another guy before... Let alone three of them."

   Mark raised a cocky eyebrow. "Wow, I never would've guessed! With how gay you act sometimes?" He said jokingly.

   Felix felt his face grow hot. "W-well, y-y-yeah! I know I act gay, I-" He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know!"

   Nate hummed, stepping towards the Swede. "Well, you can't be gay if you're with Marzia."

   "He's right!" The Irishman chimed in. "Ya still have yer little lady! If ya were gay, ya wouldn't be datin' a girl!"

   "So you're not _gay,_ you might just be bisexual. That's if you want to find out." The German-Korean said warmly, Nate and Jack nodding.

   Felix knew that the trio meant what they said about keeping him safe. He trusted them; after all, he imagined they were pretty experienced, and they knew what they were doing... Why not? Marzia wouldn't care, right? Felix nodded, smiling a little. "I- I guess I can give it a try... But I don't know what to do...!"

  The Irishman began to pull his shirt over his head. "Then Nate will take good care of ya. He has a lot of _experience_ , so ta speak. Nate?" Jack went to haphazardly toss his mallow streaked shirt aside, but Mark caught his wrist in mid-swing; automatically, those bright blue eyes rose to meet those near black eyes, and before Jack could utter a sound, Mark ensnared his mouth with his own. His hands grazed Jack's sides, making him moan into the kiss. One hand rose and tangled itself into that green hair, yanking Jack's head back to expose his throat to the larger man's teeth. Carefully, he eased Jack onto the bed, gently biting at his skin, then his lips.

   The Swede couldn't pry his eyes from the couple casually making out and biting each other as if the other two men weren't even there. With Felix distracted, Nate cautiously inched towards him, and Felix jumped when his hand stroked his shoulder. Turning back to face the emo, he felt his heart turn in on itself when he noticed the adorable glimmer in Nate's eyes, the pink flush that lined his cheekbones, the bitten red of his lips and the lust that clouded his dark eyes as they followed the indentations of the Swede's collarbone. After a moment, he leaned in, gently nibbling on Felix's neck. Felix gasped quietly, his arms tracing the American's arms, one hand staying on his shoulder while the other rose to tangle itself into Nate's dark hair. After a moment, Nate paused, and Felix took the chance to retaliate and bite at Nate's neck, making the smaller man moan.

   Jack quickly undid his jeans, his face flushed as he twisted himself around, forcing Mark to bend over the edge of the bed. The Irishman quickly snatched up a handful of Mark's red hair, inciting a low moan from the German-Korean. For a moment, Jack just leaned into him, biting at his neck as Mark started to grind his ass against the smaller man's groin. A small groan left Jack's lips, his eyes shut slightly as Mark arched his stomach into the bed. Tension was building inside both of them, but even through their clothing there was no real satisfaction. "God, Mark..." Jack seethed as his boyfriend's hand began to undo the button and zipper of his own skinny jeans. The Irishman paused, his own fingers trailing down to assist him. The German-Korean hummed, and upon feeling Jack getting harder against his ass, he began grinding his hips faster.

   Nate was trembling when Felix let off, his neck covered in little nips and small, light hickeys; he pulled the Swede over to the bed, their eyes not leaving the other's as the American slid his hands up and under the Swede's shirt, pulling the shirt off over his head. Leaning back on his hands, Felix eased himself onto the bed, watching as the emo removed his glasses before he pulled back to tug off his stained shirt. How it had taken Felix this long to notice how tight his pants were, he didn't know, but watching as Nate's toned muscles rippled with his movement only made it worse. Felix was barely allowed a breath before Nate pressed his bare chest to Felix's, his lips hungrily ensnaring his. Nate tilted his head back, whimpering against his hot lips, exciting him further. They both managed to snag breaths between heated kisses, and eventually Nate pushed the Swede onto his back, carefully undoing his jeans. 

   Mark moaned louder once he had removed his jeans, Jack's hard-on firmly pressed into his ass. "J-Jack, I-!" He whined, gripping the bedsheets in his hands.

   "What is it, my little pet?" Jack asked throatily, smirking as he gave a hard thrust into Mark's ass, making him mewl suddenly.

    "J-Jack, PL-PLEASE!!" He gasped, arching his back even more. "Ple-ease- I want you to t-take me... Please...!"

    "Do ya want me in ya? Ya want my cock _deep_ inside yer arse?" The Irishman drew out his words, making Mark squirm.

    Another moan followed Jack's filthy words. "Please, Jack- I- I want you-!"

    "Then ya will hafta wait, Mark..." The Irishman said as he stepped back, leaving Mark a bit confused.

    "Wh-what?" He twisted his body around, watching as Jack ducked down, gone from his sight for a moment.  

    Before Mark could react, the smaller man had brandished a small object from the chest at the end of the bed, and he held it out to Mark along with the lube. "If ya want me ta take ya, ya gotta be good, okay?"

    Mark's chocolate eyes widened at the collar that Jack placed in his palm, then he raised his gaze to meet Jack's blue eyes. He quickly nodded, placing the pink strip of leather and the lube beside him as he struggled to carefully push his boxers down over his erection, his gaze lowered. "Y-yes sir..." He said in a submissive little purr, suddenly yelping when Jack slapped him across the cheek.

    "I didn't hear ya right, ya little  _slut..._ " The Irishman growled in a low voice, sending chills up the German-Korean's spine. "What was that?" He knew how much Mark loved that degrading pet name; Mark was such a masochist, which was good, since Jack was a bit of a sadist... 

    Recovering from the slap, Mark uttered a whine, one hand rubbing the sting from his face while his other slid up Jack's thigh. "I'm sorry, _Daddy_... I'll be a good boy... A-anything for my Daddy..." He blinked the tears from his eyes, lowering his gaze to the floor as he stepped out of his boxers.

    Mark was so hot when he said "Daddy" in that low, needy, desperate voice; it nearly made the Irishman cum right then and there, but he knew he had to hold back... He had an evil little plan for his pleading little pet. 

    Felix gasped softly once he was freed from his jeans and boxers, and he felt as though a burden had been taken off of him. Nate moaned softly, placing little kisses to the Swede's stomach before he left a teasing kiss to the tip of his cock. Moaning, Felix suppressed the urge to buck his hips, his body tensed as the American continued to kiss the sensitive slit. Before Felix realized what Nate was doing, he felt his hand wrap around the base of his dick, starting to pump him as he continued to kiss, lick and tease the tip. The Swede's breath hitched, his fingers twisting into Nate's dark hair; casting his head back, he tried to slow his erratic breathing, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "Nngh... Na-aah! N-Nate!" Nate had taken the first few inches of Felix into his mouth, his flattened tongue lapping up the beads of precum as he continued to pump Felix from his base. "G-god, N-Nate!" The emo smirked a little, moaning with his mouth full of Felix; the vibrations from his throat rippling through the Swede. "F-fuck, k-keep doing that-!" Felix choked a bit on the last word as he felt his body lock, and Nate pulled off, his near-black eyes soft.

    Nate smirked, their eyes locked as he gave a rough lick to the underside, making Felix a hot mess of pants and whines.

    "N-Nate..." The Swede tried hard to catch his breath, his heart hammering in his chest. "God, you're good with your mouth..." 

    Nate smiled, tilting his head slightly. "Mark and Jack have said the same..." He said softly as he transitioned from pumping his base to gently stroking him. "You want me to continue?"

    "Oh, god, please..." Felix muttered, and Nate took him into his mouth again, making the Swede buck his hips into the moist warmth. His breath tore through his lungs, escaping in the form of hot, uneven gasps.

    Jack fastened the collar onto his boyfriend's throat, tugging once it was clasped. "What do ya want me ta do ta ya, Mark?" He asked ashe turned his lover around to face him, his blue eyes glowing with lust.

   "Mmngh... Jack, I want you to fuck me with that thick Irish cock..." Mark mewled, biting hard on his bottom lip. 

   Jack smirked, slipping two fingers into the space between his neck and the collar. "Ya want me ta fuck ya senseless? Or do ya want me ta go slow, an' tease ya 'till ya cum?"

  Mark gripped Jack's shoulders in his hands, leaving light grooves in his skin. "Fast, Daddy, but..." He glanced to the side, gesturing to the hot mess of a Swede behind him. "Don't overexert yourself... We still have the main attraction."

  Jack kissed at Mark's throat, then bit down, making the German-Korean whimper. "Alright..." The Irishman released the collar, grasping for the lube that had vanished in the sheets beside Mark. The redhead knew what to do, falling back on the bed, his legs spread as his eyes watched Jack's every move. Upon finding it, he popped the cap open, squeezing some onto his three fingers. Once he had slicked them, he carefully parted Mark's ass, then he inserted one finger, giving his boyfriend a moment to adjust to the new but familiar sensation. Mark cried out softly upon the finger's entrance, casting his head back. "Ya good?"

   The German-Korean nodded quickly, starting a slow pant as Jack began massaging him from the inside. "G-gaaahhh, J-Jack!" Mark whined as his hips bucked slightly, gripping the sheets in one hand while the other knotted itself into the Irishman's green hair.

   "Ya like that, don'tcha, ya little slut?"

   "M-mngh... Y-yes, Daddy..." Mark inhaled sharply, his dick throbbing happily as Jack added a second finger. "Mmngh..." Jack smirked, reaching down to stroke his lover's dick, the precum leaking from the tip moistening his fingertip. Barely able to take both getting fingered and getting a handjob, Mark screwed his eyes shut, his body tingling with pleasure. "J-Jack..."

   "Yes, Mark?"

   "Hurry- I- I can't hold back much longer...!" Mark yelped when Jack inserted his third finger, making the redhead break into an erratic pant.

   "Ya can't take tha suspense, can ya?" The Irishman smirked, taking in the beautiful sight of Mark's sweaty body.

   "Jack- quit eye fucking me and just get on with fucking me, damnit!"

   Pulling his fingers out, Jack used the rest of the lube on his hand to slick his cock up before he aligned himself with Mark's entrance, and with one quick thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside of him. The German-Korean's back arched upwards into the Irishman's stomach, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to get accustomed to Jack's size. "Good?" Jack asked, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort in Mark's face; Jack would absolutely hate himself if he ever hurt Mark...

  "God, Jack..." Those dark eyes met his, and a smile appeared on the German-Korean's lips. "I've never been better..."

  It was little comments like this that made their relationship perfect, comments that made Jack's heart turn in on itself. That's all he ever wanted. All he ever wanted was for Mark to be happy, and he knew Mark only wanted the same for him.

 "You can move now, Daddy... " Mark purred, his hands sliding up Jack's arms until he reached his shoulders, resting there. Jack smiled back, carefully withdrawing himself until only the tip of his cock was still in, then thrusted back in, which earned a low mewl from Mark.

  Nate was careful not to overload Felix's mind, taking his time with the first-timer. He only did what Felix was comfortable with, and nothing else. He gave a long, slow lick to the underside, making Felix groan. Each sound the Swede made got Nate even more desperate, and eventually his hand dropped to his own cock, stroking himself roughly. "N-Nate... I'm so f- fucking close...!" 

 Nate moaned in acknowledgement, making the Swede's breath hitch as he felt his thighs and abdominal muscles tense, that familiar hot sensation dragging its nails down his waist.

  "F-Fu-fuck! Nate, I'm- I'm-!" Felix cried out as he came, Nate eagerly swallowing his seed as he began to lock up too, whimpering loudly as he felt his own orgasm hit him. Hot ropes of white covered his stomach and chest as he let off of Felix, his body convulsing as he moaned between pants.

  "Fuck! That was intense!" Nate gasped when he regained control of himself, swiping his hair from his forehead as he smiled up at Felix, who was laughing. "What?"

  "You need to see yourself, dude... It's worse than the marshmallow!" He chuckled as Nate looked down at himself, his own lips curled in a smirk. 

  "Well, why don't you clean it up for me?" Felix nodded, moving over to allow Nate to get up on the bed with him. Not thinking too much, he licked the white off of his toned abdomen, swallowing it down. Once a majority of the cum was lapped up off of the American's body, he began to lick the cum from the tip of his cock, making sure to go slowly.  Nate moaned, his hand resting on the back of the Swede's neck. "You did really well for your first time."

  "Thanks..." Felix said, smiling softly as he raised his face to kiss Nate's collarbone. Neither of them seemed to notice the bed shaking or the loud streams of whines and grunts from behind them as they eventually began kissing. Nate pushed Felix onto his back, dominating him for a moment before Felix regained his place, forcing the smaller male back into submission. Even when they kissed, Nate would end up the sub...

  At first, Jack's rough thrusts hurt a bit, but Mark knew it wouldn't last long. As he already knew, the slight burn of being stretched faded, flooding his veins with pleasure as Jack found a steady pace. "G-gaaah! F-fuck, Ja-ack!" The redhead whined, his hair plastered to his forehead and his lower lip shone with saliva as he felt Jack grip his hips, purple bruises to appear later. "Fuck, Daddy-! F-fuck! H-harder, Daddy- please-!"

  "Louder, Mark! I want ta hear ya beg like a little bitch!" Jack growled as he bucked harder, making Mark cry out.

  "Please, Daddy! I- I need you- to f-fuck me harder-! Please!" Mark begged in a desperate whisper, making Jack chuckle. 

  "Ya love that, dontcha?" He slipped two fingers between Mark's neck and the collar, tugging him forward. "Ya look so pretty when ya beg..." He yanked his boyfriend forward even more, resulting with the head of his cock nailing Mark's prostate.

  "F-FUCK! J-JACK R-RIGHT THERE!! Oh, FUCK!" Mark gasped, his body slacking as he was rocked back and forth, the sound of skin on skin quiet compared to the loud groans and whimpers coming from the redhead. "J-JACK!! God, Jack-!"

  Jack growled, his thighs trembling as he felt himself starting to lock up. "M-Mark-! I'm gonna come-!" He warned, his grip on Mark's thighs getting tighter. In response, the German-Korean squeezed himself around Jack's cock, making the Irishman groan. "Mark- I'm-!" He barely managed to mutter before he came, his lungs spazzing as he shot his seed deep into Mark's ass. Mark joined Jack in bliss moments later, his inner walls clamping down around his boyfriend's softening member as he came hard; hot spurts of white painting the Irishman's stomach as he pulled out, his body numb and his head spinning from the force of his orgasm. "Holy shite!" He gasped once he had came down from his high, his hand sweeping his hair from his eyes. "That was fookin' amazing!"

  "I think so too." Mark purred, leaning forward to kiss Jack's cheek. 

  Jack smiled, his hands rising to take Mark's face, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love ya, Mark..." He whispered against the redhead's lips.

  " I love you too, Jack... With all my heart."

  Sparks crackled in the Irishman's heart, and after a moment he looked behind mark at the couple casually making out. "Oi, I think Nate found a boyfriend...!" 

  Mark turned to follow Jack's gaze, smirking. "I told you Nate was in love with Felix!" Mark said a bit loudly, hoping his fellow American heard him. And so he did, as Nate's cheeks became a light crimson as he pulled away, his eyes locked on the couple across the bed.

  Felix chuckled, his fingertips tracing Nate's ribs. "So what? If I wasn't taken, I'd date him." 

  This made Nate even more embarrassed, his hand covering his scarlet face as he felt himself beginning to harden again. "Stop it, Felix..." He murmured; the Swede reached out, lacing his fingers with those covering Nate's blush before he pulled his hand from his face.

  "So, are ya up ta another round, Felix?" Jack asked as he backed up, allowing Mark to turn around on the bed.

  For a moment Felix was lost in thought, his mind a bit sluggish from his orgasm. He was having a lot of fun, and he felt really comfortable with the idea of experimenting some more, but then again he thought he should get back home, just in case Marzia had gotten back. But then again, he felt that Marzia wouldn't be home til tomorrow anyways...

  "Sure! Let's do it!" Felix grinned, quickly kissing Nate's cheek, making the emo blush again.


	4. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know they would've died in reality, but I just have too many ideas for this story to stop at maybe a couple switches...
> 
> So yeah, this will only continuing as far as it does because I don't want it to end :p

  "So, whatcha want ta do now, Felix?" Jack asked as he stepped over to the chest, pulling out a small green collar for himself.

  "You got a suggestion?" Felix said coyly, and the trio exchanged smiles.

  "Do ya want ta stick with Natearu there, er ya want ta test someone else out?"   

  "Whatever you guys want... I'm still kinda new to this." 

  Mark took the collar from Jack, quickly fastening it around his neck. "How about ya let Mark goof with ya?" Jack smiled, and Mark's eyes lit up at his lover's suggestion.

  Something in the pit of Felix's stomach seemed to implode at the thought, and he nodded a bit too eagerly as Mark made his way over to the Swede. Nate ducked down, allowing Mark to take his place. Quickly, he slid over to Jack; almost instantly he began knit his fingers into the Irishman's green hair, mewling softly as Jack began to bite at his neck.

  "So, am I going to have to Dom for you, too?" Felix joked, and Mark chuckled as the Swede parted his legs to allow the larger man room.

  "Only if you want to... That was just something I only let Jack do every once in a while... It's like a little gift." The German-Korean said softy, his eyes skimming Felix's body. 

  "Why don't you Dom for me...? Seeing as you're much more experienced than I am..." Felix sighed, Mark humming as he leaned in to kiss the Swede's neck.

  "As you wish..." Mark said against the skin of Felix's neck, giving a harsh bite to the area above his jugular. Felix moaned in response, his knees drawing up to touch the German-Korean's sides. 

  Nate was pushed back, Jack climbing on top as they swallowed up each other's breath. Eager hands roamed skin shining with sweat, fingers tracing along hipbones, along sides, over collarbones and cheekbones as blood flowed downstairs once more. Every so often, Jack would press his hardening erection into Nate's side, earning a submissive mewl from the man underneath him. Jack was quick to assume the dominant position once more, forcing his tongue into Nate's mouth, Nate allowing the man above him to roam every inch of his mouth as his touch fell to grasp the Irishman's cock. Said man moaned, bucking his hips into the tightening grip of the American's hand. "N-Nate...!" He groaned into the emo's mouth as his thumb began to stroke the tip, making him harden even more.

  Mark was slow with Felix too, his mouth gentle as he kissed him. He gave the Swede a moment to get accustomed to being kissed by another guy, his hands sliding down Felix's arms. Felix took the submissive role with ease, his body tingling with excitement as he felt their mouths separate. Opening his eyes, he watched as Mark lowered his head, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck until he left a teasing lick to his nipple. The Swede moaned as he cast his head back, his fingers knotting into the German-Korean's hair, tugging lightly when he bit down. 

  Jack pulled away, making Nate gaze up at him with lustful brown eyes. "Jack..." He breathed, releasing his member.

  "Yeah?" 

  "I want you to take me..." He said in a quiet voice, and Jack grinned, kissing Nate once before he pulled away.

  "Want me ta get yer collar?"

  Nate nodded, mewling eagerly as Jack stepped away to the chest once more. Nate watched his every move, his hand falling to gently stroke himself as he awaited Jack's return. Jack returned, one hand reaching down to pull the American's hand from his cock, and with a quick snap, the black leather collar was fastened to Nate's neck. Nate made a noise that closely resembled a purr as he pressed the lube into he Irishman's hand, his near black eyes clouded with lust.

  Mark could hear Felix's heart hammering in his chest as his hand traces over the Swede's ribs, sending shivers up his spine. "Mark..." Felix murmured, his eyes locking with those dark ones when he raised his face to look up at Felix.

  "Yeah?"  

  He ran a finger along the collar around Mark's neck, at a loss for words. "I..." His cheeks grew hot, his face flushed with embarrassment as he tried to find his words. "I think I'm ready..."

  Mark raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless grinned, kissing Felix's neck one more time. "You sure?" When the Swede nodded, he chuckled against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Didn't take you long, did it?"

  Cheeks growing hotter, he smiles shyly.

  "Do you trust me?" Despite the suddenness of the question, Felix felt his heart melt at the warmth of Mark's question, and he found himself nodding again.

  "Of course, Mark..."

  Said man smiled, then ensnared Felix's lips with his own. After a moment of kissing, Mark pulled away, his eyes glued to those blue ones. "Then let's do it."He smiled before turning to look for the lube. He couldn't find it- yet he knew why when he saw Jack squeezing some onto his fingertips. "Hey, pass it here." He said quickly, catching it when Jack tossed it over.

  Nate scooted his rear down until he was laying flat on the bed, his legs on either of Jack's sides and his knees drawn upwards. After his fingers were coated with lube, Jack used his un-lubed hand to part Nate's ass, and he quickly inserted a finger. The American was quite accustomed to the familiar burn, and he relaxed his body some more, yet there was nothing he could do about his erratic breathing as Jack started to pump his finger in and out, making Nate groan in anticipation. Jack curled his finger, applying some pressure to Nate's sweet spot and the action had the man mewling as he bucked his hips upward, his already throbbing erection trickling precum. " _Fuck_ , Jack!" The emo cried, choking on his words when the Irishman added a second finger. "Oh,  _fuck_ , Jack, do that again!" Nate's reaction made Jack smirk, and he applied pressure again, making Nate blurt out a needy mewl.

  "Ya like that, don'tcha? Ya filthy little slut..." Jack's words only made Nate moan even more. "It's a little trick I learned from Mark."

  "I figured... Fuck, Jack, just get on with fucking me already! I can't take much mo-!" Choking a bit it on the last word, Nate felt his heart nearly burst as the Irishman added a third and final finger.

  "Okay, so what I'm going to do, is I'm going to prep you a bit beforehand, alright?"Mark said in a soothing voice, and Felix almost instantly felt less nervous. He nodded, allowing Mark to position him a little. "So this is going to feel a little weird at first..."

  "What wi- Whoa!!" Felix let out a little yelp as Mark began inserting a finger into him. "Holy-! _Helig_ _helvete_!"

  "Just give it a second, Felix... Give it a second." He paused, giving the Swede a moment to adjust to the new, unfamiliar sensation of being stretched. "Does it hurt?"

  "N-no.."

  "Does it feel bad?"

  "... No." Felix murmured as he lessened his grip on the man's shoulders. He wasn't sure how to describe it, as his thoughts were blurry and his tongue took up most of his mouth.

  "How about now?" The German-Korean arched his finger, his fingertip pressing into the Swede's prostate.

  Unable to suppress the mewl that escaped him, Felix's hips jerked upward, his cock pressing into Mark's stomach. "Holy fuck! M-Mark!"

  "Felix...?"

  "Do that again! That was amazing!" His nails dig into the flesh of Mark's shoulder as he complied to the Swede's demand, and again he moaned, holding onto Mark as if he was afraid of falling. "Holy fucking hell!"

  "I'm surprised that you're taking it so well." Mark said in a deep voice, making Felix squirm. "Even Nate didn't take it so well his first time." He said as he slowly added a second finger, and this had Felix grip his shoulders again, his body trembling. "You good?"

  "Yeah..." Felix muttered, his breath uneven as he realized his fingernails were leaving marks in the man's skin. "Sorry..."

  "You're fine." The redhead then added with a chuckle. "Jack does the same thing... I'm used to it by now." He started massaging him from the inside, and the Swede felt his body tremble even more. Mark tried not to overstimulate him or rush, but he wanted to keep him hungry for more, so he slowed down a bit, and once he was sure Felix was ready for a third finger, he warned him before he inserted it.

  "Oh, _fuck_..." Felix moaned, letting out a long sigh as he tried to get used to the pleasure coursing through him. "Mark..."

   "You okay, Felix?" Their eyes met, and for a moment, they just gazed into each other's eyes. "You okay?" He repeated when he didn't answer.

  "Yeah... I'm- I'm fine..." Then he added a little more forcefully. "It feels amazing..."

  Jack quickly removed his fingers from Nate's ass, his hips aligning with Nate's entrance before he slowly pulled Nate closer, thrusting into him. "Oh, God..." Nate moaned, his head cast back as he tried to catch his breath. His nails dug into the Irishman's arms, his heart pounding in his ribcage as he felt Jack push all the way inside. 

  "Ya good, Nate?" He asked, and when Nate nodded he pulled out a little, then thrust back in, making Nate groan. It took the green haired man a moment to find a steady pace, his fingertips leaving small bruises in Nate's hips.

  "Fuck... Jack-" Nate moaned as Jack held him by the collar. The collar... That gave the Irishman an idea. He pulled out, making Nate whine in confusion. 

  "Get up on tha bed on yer hands an' knees. Now." He ordered, and Nate was quick to obey, as the tone the man had left no room to argue. He climbed up onto the bed, shaking with anticipation. Jack followed, and once Nate was in position, he bucked back into him, eliciting a loud, feminine moan from the emo. He gave a few steady thrusts, listening to every beautiful sound Nate was making as he pounded into him.

  "Oh,  _fuck_! J-Jack! Harder, Jack! Pl-please!" Nate cried, not feeling Jack's fingers as they slipped under the collar, and when Nate was least expecting it, he yanked him back towards his own body, resulting in the head of the his cock nailing him right in the prostate. "H-HOLY FUCK!! JACK RIGHT THERE!!"

  Mark made sure the Swede knew every move he made, telling him everything he was doing before he did it. He was ready in case Felix suddenly changed his mind. Removing his fingers from his ass, he aligned himself with his entrance, quickly slathering some of the lube onto his hardened cock. "Okay, I'm going to push in now. Just relax your body..." He murmured into Felix's ear. "It might hurt for a moment."

  "But it'll stop, right?"

  "Yeah, and then it'll feel amazing."

  Felix nodded, exhaling softly as he let his muscles slack. Mark took ahold of his shoulders, pushing his hips forward until he was fully seated inside of him. The little exhale became a loud whine as Felix's blood boiled in his veins, the new sensation assaulting his brain. "H-holy fuck..." He whimpered, his nails leaving indents him Mark's skin again. His expression twisted a bit, his teeth snagging his lower lip.

  "You okay?" The redhead asked for the hundredth but not final time, his dark eyes scanning the Swede's for any kind of pain or discomfort. Surprisingly, he didn't see any, either that or Felix wasn't letting on that he didn't like it. There's always some form of fear or discomfort when someone bottoms for the first time, but Mark wasn't able to find anything in his face.

  "Y-yeah... Just give me a second... Holy fuck..." He breathed, his pulse pounding in his ears. "You're bigger than I thought you were..."

  Mark gave a throaty chuckle, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on the Swede's lips. "Jack and Nate said the exact same thing their first time."

  "But it's true." Felix smiled, laying back a little more as Mark took ahold of the sheets on either side of Felix's sides.

  The German-Korean gave him a small smile. "Alright... I'm going to move now, okay?" He said in a low voice, waiting for Felix's okay before he slowly pulled out until only the tip was in, then pushed back in, inciting a groan from the Swede. An odd burn accompanied Mark's thrust, the pain making him grip the sheets and hiss in pain. The pain eventually began to fade when Mark found a steady rhythm, and he eventually lessened his grip, allowing Mark's thrusts to rock him back and forth. 

  "Holy...! Herregud!" He moaned, his breath escaping his lungs in short bursts. "M-Mark...!"

   Mark smiled, his eyes not leaving Felix's.  

  "God, J-Jack!" Nate cried as Jack bucked hard into his prostate. "Fuck! Jack, harder! Pl-please!"

  The Irishman snatched the man up by the collar again, then bit down on his neck as he buried himself into Nate as far as he could. "Beg fer it, Nate..." Jack growled, then he sank his teeth into the sensitive skin of his throat again, leaving a light bruise. Jack wouldn't be ashamed to admit that he loved it when Nate begged in that whiny, desperate voice while he fucked him like the bitch he was. 

  "Jack, pl-please!! Fuck! RIGHT THERE!!" Nate nearly screamed, his fingers twisting into the sheets when Jack released the collar. "Holy fuck!! R-right there!! Don't stop!"

  "Good boy..." The Irishman rewarded him with a sharp buck, nearly making Nate fall forward into the bed.

  Mark continued watching Felix's face as he slowly began to pick up his pace, and again, he was surprised that the Swede didn't protest or even wince. He just closed his eyes, his head cast back as he tried to keep an even breath, a moan slipping from his lips every so often. Yet when Mark began to fondle his cock, it was almost too much for him. He made a pitiful mewl as his hips bucked upwards into Mark's firm grip, the sensation from both getting fucked and the handjob assaulting his brain. "Helig jävla-! Mark!"

  "Too much?"

  "N-no! K-keep doing that, please!" He pleaded, his blue eyes half-lidded as he gripped the sheets once more, a soft moan escaping him. Mark continued to stroke the Swede's cock roughly; when he suddenly stopped, Felix looked up, confused. "What-?" 

  "I'm gonna move you a bit, Felix." He redhead said before he took ahold of  Felix's thighs, pulling him towards him and easing him onto his back. "Okay, I'm gonna move again." He said before he pulled out, thrusting back in. His plan worked, as the position Felix was in made it easier to find the Swede's prostate. Mark listened carefully to all the sounds Felix made, and he knew he was so close to hitting it- 

  "HOLY SHIT!!" Felix suddenly yelped as Mark bucked right to his sweet spot. He couldn't have hend back the feminine meel that left him even if he tried; the sensation that his body received was one-hundred times stronger than when Mark's finger was massaging it. "Oh god, MARK!! K-keep doing that! Oh, holy...!"

  Mark started to jerk him again, trying to match the pace of his hand to his hips. "Felix, I'm close...!" He growled, his thrusts becoming more desperate as he continued to stroke Felix's precum-stained cock. Felix knew he was too, but he couldn't speak between heated gasps and whines as Mark worked him.

  "J-Jack, I'm- I'm-!" Nate whined, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets. His body began to tremble as his climax hit him, a loud groan escaping him as he came into the sheets. Jack paused, giving Nate a moment to let his body to do what it had to before he gave a few thrusts, his own orgasm making him cry out Nate's name as he came hard into Nate. He took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, a trail of white dripping down Nate's thigh. "Holy fuck, Jack..." Nate moaned, turning around to take a seat on the bed, and he let Jack push him back onto the bed. "That was amazing..."

  The Irishman kissed him, smiling as he pulled back. "I agree..." He grinned before leaning in to kiss him once more.

  "M-Mark, I'm gonna-" Felix cried, but Mark beat him to it, his body locking as he came inside Felix. This had the Swede following suit,his back arching as he shot hot white ribbons onto Mark's stomach, a loud groan escaping him. His fingers loosened their grip on the sheets and his body relaxed, his blue eyes locked on the brown of Mark's. "Holy fuck, Mark..." He breathed once he regained his composure again. 

  Mark chuckled, still trying to catch his breath. "So, what do you think? Wanna keep going?"

  The force of his second orgasm left his head spinning and his body tingle. Felix nodded, grinning. "Hell yeah! I'm having fun!"

  "Well, that's a good thing!" Jack said from across the bed, his hand running through his hair, sweeping the sweaty mess from his eyes. 

  "What do you want to do next?" Nate asked, his body twisting around until he was able to crawl over to Felix; Mark backed off, allowing Nate to fill in his place. The German-Korean then hopped back onto the bed, sliding into Nate's place. 

  Felix gazed into Nate's dark eyes, his hand rising to sweep his black hair from his eyes. "How about we have a little more time together?"

  Nate nodded, purring softly at the idea. 

  Jack grinned, laying back for Mark to crawl on top of him. " Alright... Jack and I can have more time then." Mark managed to say before his boyfriend reached up, snagging his lips with his own.

  


	5. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not stoppin' any time soon!

"So, what do you want to do now?" Nate asked, placing himself between Felix's thighs.

 "Whatever you want to do." The Swede replied simply, unable to look away from those soft brown eyes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and before long, Nate gathered the courage to speak.

 He pulled away, his eyes somewhat darkened. "Can you take me?" He asks, his voice dripping with need.

 Felix can't do anything about his erection as he feels himself starting to harden again at the thought of fucking Nate. "Sure, I- I mean..."

 "I can lead you..." He pauses to leave a bruise on Felix's collarbone with his lips. "As long as you promise to follow."

 Felix finds himself nodding eagerly, and Nate grins, leaning down to bite down on the Swede's lower lip, teasing Felix with a passionate kiss before pulling away.

 "Alright..." Nate breathes, one hand reaching down to run along Felix’s chest while the other slipped behind his back.

 "Wait..." Felix says suddenly, his hand quickly grabbing ahold of the wrist that vanished behind the man's back, and Nate stops in his tracks. "Lemme try."

 Nate raises an eyebrow but nonetheless lets Felix reach behind him instead. "Okay." He murmurs, smiling softly. “Have at it.”

 Mark is quick to dominate the Irishman, forcing him onto his back. Jack lets out a little squeak when the redhead wrenches his thighs apart, his lips leaving harsh kisses along the skin of his stomach. Moaning softly, Jack's head fell back as his fingers twist into Mark's hair, tugging gently at it. Each beautiful little noise Jack makes causes the German-Korean to smirk, still pressing bruises to the pale skin. "Mark..." Jack breathes, feeling his boyfriend's lips trail kisses ever lower.

 "Hm?" Mark asks, pretending to ignore the needy look in Jack's eyes as well as his hardening erection.

 "Please, will ya take me?"

 "Should I?" Mark smirked, leaving a line of kisses along the shaft of Jack's cock.

 The Irishman casts his head back again, a bit annoyed. "Yer such a fookin' tease, ya know tha'?" He manages to say before he suddenly mewls, his hips jerking upwards as Mark takes the tip into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. "Holy fookin' Christ!" He whispers, trying hard not to just cum right there at the sight of Mark's hot lips practically milking the precum from him. Mark took another few inches into his mouth, moaning, knowing how much Jack loves the vibrations.

 Despite the nervous shake in his hand, Felix manages to roughly insert a finger into Nate's ass, using the spent seed leaking from his tight heat as lubricant. He did his best to replicate the way Mark had finger fucked him, making mental notes as he went along. It wasn't too hard, as Nate was quick to tell the Swede if he was doing well or not with the sounds he uttered. He could feel himself getting harder with each little sound Nate made, the way he arched his back and mewled when he hit his sweet spot so unbearably hot. He carefully added a second digit, Nate's inner walls giving in bit by bit as he scissored his fingers, stretching him slowly. "Holy fuck, Felix..."  Nate mutters, his eyes clenched shut and his head cast back, his exposed neck begging to be marked with hickeys. His cock throbs happily against the Swede's, the heat tantalizing. Almost as if he had read Felix's mind, Nate's hand falls to press their erections together, stroking them slowly as the beads of precum mix together.

 Nate hisses a bit when Felix inserted a third and final finger, and he automatically pauses, his eyes scanning Nate's face. "You okay?" He finds himself asking, hoping he didn't fuck up.

 "Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Nate murmurs, glancing down at the Swede, his free hand rising to tangle itself into that soft blonde hair. "Keep going..." He says as he rocks back onto Felix's fingers.

 Jack is a hot, moaning mess when Mark pulls off of his dick, a mixture of precum and spit dribbling down his chin. "Mark, please... Jus' fuck me already!" Jack groans, annoyed at how Mark was sweetly taking his time.

 The redhead wiped the spit away with the back of his hand, then pushed his hips forward, the tip of his cock rubbing against Jack's thigh. The Irishman mewls submissively in response. "So impatient!" Mark smirks,  leaving a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. "I'll get to fucking that tight little Irish ass in a moment, okay?"

 In all honesty, Jack was fighting both the urge to punch Mark and the urge to just get off by himself, but he quickly decided against both of them, as he'd most likely get punished. Unlike Mark, who was a masochistic little fuck, Jack didn't like the idea of a cock ring or butt plug. He wanted to cum with little to no complications...

 "Turn around and get on your hands and knees, now, you filthy little whore," Mark ordered in a deep, seductive voice, watching smugly as Jack rushed to obey, a pink tinge to the green-haired man’s cheeks. While the Irishman positioned himself, Mark searched the bed for the bottle of lube. Upon finding it, he quickly squeezed some onto his fingers, warming it a little while he used his un-lubed hand to part Jack's ass.

 "Felix, I can't wait much longer..." Nate whined, and Felix quickly removed his fingers, holding onto Nate's sides to support him as he lifted himself up. He gestured for Felix to sit up before he twisted himself around until his back was pressed into Felix's chest, then he hovered over the head of the Swede's cock for a moment before he eased himself onto him, gasping once he was fully seated in him. "Holy fuck!" He cried, his voice fading into a whine.

 "What's wrong?" Felix found himself asking, his blue eyes trying to decipher the tone Nate's voice bore.

 The American released his bated breath, squeezing himself around Felix. "You're- fucking huge!" Is all he musters. Felix's thick cock fills him entirely, and the way Nate's inner walls clamped down around the Swede's erection was almost too much. Felix gasps, hot sparks of pleasure dancing in his veins as Nate began rolling his hips, a drawn out moan escaping both men.

 Jack yelped softly as Mark pushed his finger in, giving him a moment to adjust to the burn of being stretched. "Holy shite..." Jack mewls, his hips jerking as Mark begins massaging him from the inside. Several times, Mark's fingertip grazes Jack's prostate, leaving the green-haired man's thighs and cock twitching. "Mark-!"

 Mark massaged him a little more before he added a second digit, making Jack cry out. He rocked his hips back against the redhead's fingers, almost losing it when Mark scissored them. "Talk to me, Jack..." Mark teased, drinking in the desperate whimpers Jack was making. "How badly do you want me to fuck this tight ass?"

  Jack could feel beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, his thighs spazzing and his stomach boiling. "Mark, please! I need ya so fuckin' badly..." He pleaded, his voice cracking several times as he spoke. "I want ya ta fuck me, Daddy...! I _need_ ya ta fuck me!"

 "Do you?" Mark asked before he roughly inserted a third finger, scissoring his fingers again, making sure his inner walls had enough to give. The soft, velvety warmth of Jack's ass was so tempting, so tantalizing... He couldn't wait to fuck it.

 Jack began breathing quiet sweet-nothings in his native tongue, knowing how much Mark loved it when he spoke in Irish, even if the redhead had absolutely no clue what he was saying. The Irishman whined a bit when Mark removed his fingers, but otherwise, he was quiet as he anxiously waited for Mark to lube himself up. "Mark, hurry up!" He finally groaned, the suspense killing him. With this, the redhead chuckled, grabbing Jack by the flesh of his rear. He pulled him onto his dick rather than thrust forward, his cock pushing against and then into his entrance.

 Nate keeps himself balanced by gripping onto Felix's thighs, the Swede's hands also fitting to the emo's hips as he continued his movements. Little whines escaped both men as Nate's attempts grew more desperate, said man's mouth slightly agape with ecstasy and his lower lip glistening with saliva. The Swede reached down to stroke Nate's anatomy, the man mewling as he thrust his hips into the tight grip of Felix's hand, then he dropped his hips back down, continuing these movements until he can hardly see through the pleasure, his mouth unable to hold back the moans escaping him. "Holy fuck, Felix- I-I'm close...!" He whimpers, and the blonde acknowledges this with a sharp, upwards buck of his hips, leaving Nate a mess of moans as he chanted Felix's name, quickly nearing his climax.

 Jack let out a loud moan as Mark seated himself, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets so tightly. "Mmngh! G-God, Mark!" Jack exclaimed, his body tensed as Mark began to move, making sure to go slow to give Jack a moment to adjust before he sped up, roughly pounding into him. It wasn't long before Jack was pleading for him to go faster. "Haaah- Holy sh-shite, Mark! Pl-please!"

 Mark uttered a low growl as he shifted his hips slightly, changing the angle just a bit and in response, Jack cried out as the head of his cock nailed his sweet spot. "You like that?"

 "Fuck yes, Daddy! Oh, holy fuck!" Jack mewled as he rocked his hips back, squeezing himself around his boyfriend's member. "Faster, Daddy, please!"

 "Louder, Jack..."

 "PL-PLEASE, DADDY!! Please, g-gaah! Faster Daddy!"

 "You love it when I fuck you like a whore, don't you?" Mark smirked, bucking his hips so hard Jack's elbows buckled and he tried his best to regain his posture. Once he was stable enough, one hand fell to stroke himself, timing each stroke with Mark's thrusts.  "Jack, babe...?"  

 The Irishman made a noise that somewhat resembled "yeah" in response.

 "I want you to cum on my cock alone, okay?" The redhead grinned when Jack made a whimpery noise, and his hand fell to yank the Irishman's hand away.

 "Daddy, please... I'm so close-!!"

"Shut up..." Mark interrupted, his hands gripping Jack’s hips once the man was supporting himself with both hands again, then continuing to buck into Jack. “If you want to touch yourself, I’ll put a cock ring on you.”

 Jack moaned loudly in response, his eyes clenched shut as his breath escaped his lungs in heated pants and moans. “No, Mark… Please…”

 “Say my name again.” Mark ordered, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth in an effort to stifle a moan, curving his hips in a slow gyration, teasing the Irishman as much as possible.

 Jack huffed a breath, anticipation sending a tingling sensation across his sweat-soaked skin. “M-Mark…” He uttered, pushing his hips back onto Mark’s cock.

 “F-Felix-! I- I’m gonna-!” Nate whimpered, his body starting to lock as his orgasm crept up on him. His knuckles were white from gripping the man’s thighs, and Felix knew there’d be bruises that marked where his fingers were soon.

   The Swede bit down on Nate’s neck below the collar, bucking his hips up. “Come on, Nate… Cum for me…” He murmured into the emo’s ear, his thumb applying a little pressure to the slit and the action had Nate cumming hard into his hand, his entire body tensed as whiny moans escaped him. His inner walls clamped down onto Felix’s cock, and the heavenly sensation of overstimulation overtook him; he let out a strangled groan as he expelled his seed into Nate’s tight ass, the force of his ejaculation causing some to drip back down the length of his softening member. “Holy fuckin’ hell!” He managed to gasp when his body slacked, his mind and body reeling from the sensitivity.

 Nate hummed, lifting himself upwards and off of Felix’s dick before leaning forwards to allow himself room to turn. “You did so much better than I thought you would… I admit, I’ve fantasized about this before, and I completely underestimated you.”

 Felix raised an eyebrow. “You mean you underestimated my dick?” He teased.

 Nate blushed softly, nodding with his bottom lip between his teeth. “I apologize…” He murmured, his eyes rising to meet the Swede’s. “It was an honest mistake! I had no clue you were hung like a horse!”

 Now it was the blonde’s turn to blush. “Aw, come on! Quit kissing my ass and sucking up to me! I’m not _that_ big!”

 Nate chuckled before he leaned forward to lick the white from the side of Felix’s shaft, swallowing it down quickly before he rose back up to kiss him.

  “Say it again.” Mark growled, breaking out of his facade and his hips kicked into auto-pilot once more, reverting to his original rough pace.

 “Mark-! Oh, holy fuckin’ hell, Mark!” Jack could feel himself tensing, the fast rocking of Mark’s hips against his absolutely divine. “I’m gonna-!” He moaned, and Mark gave a final buck of his hips before Jack was slammed with his climax, his elbows locking and his back arching as he came hard all over the sheets below him, absentmindedly chanting Mark’s name as if it were a life-saving incantation. Mark uttered a grunt as he followed moments later, quiet praises and pants the only thing to leave his lips. “Atta boy, Jack…” He murmured when he somewhat regained control of his lungs, giving the Irishman a moment to recollect himself before he pulled out too.

 “M-Mark?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I love ya… So much…” Replied a flushed, breathless Jack as he turned, falling back on his cum-leaking arse to gaze up at the love of his life.

“I know you do. And I love you too.” Mark said before his hand reached out, cupping Jack’s cheek in his hand; leaning towards him, the redhead ensnared his lover’s lips with his own, savoring the taste he had come to love. When their lips separated, Jack’s eyes were sparkling with adoration, and Mark’s shone with sincere love.

 “It’s about time you guys finished up!” Said Nate in a snarky voice from behind them, as him and Felix had eventually separated too.  

 “Fuck off!” Mark snickered, pulling Jack up before he turned to face the emo and the Swede. “Jack and I like to take our time, okay?”

 “Wha tha fook’s up witcha two finishin’ up before us every time anyways?” Jack asked, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind, nuzzling into Mark’s black hair.

 Felix shrugged. “I dunno… I guess It’s because Nate knows exactly what he’s doing!” He grinned, his hand falling to grab Nate’s ass. The dark-haired man moaned softly, a scarlet tint dusting his cheekbones.

 “Well, I think it’s about time tha’ ya spend a bit o’ time with me, hm?” Asked Jack as he released Mark. Once more, Nate crawled from Felix’s lap, over to where Mark was and he was replaced by Jack. “That’s if yer up fer some more…”

 “I am. I’ve never had this much fun before!” Felix smiled, allowing Jack some room to get comfortable.

 “Good, ‘cuz we can keep goin’ for as long as ya want!” Jack said before he snagged Felix’s lips with his own.


	6. Round Four

As much as Nate hated to leave the Swede, he forced a smile as he crawled over to Mark. There wasn’t anything wrong with being with the German-Korean… It’s just that -Nate hated to admit- he was slowly falling for Felix. There was something about him that was so charismatic, so loving, so innocent...

 Mark’s mouth on his jolted him from his thoughts and back into reality, his thoughts evaporating for the time being when the man’s arms took Nate into his muscular frame. Nate moaned softly into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as those large hands trailed down his sides. He let out a particularly loud whine when Mark’s hands glided over his bare ass, gently squeezing the man’s flesh.  
    
Nate uttered a soft moan, his chest pressing into Mark’s. He could feel the man’s lips curl into a smirk against his own, and he let out a sudden squeak as Mark pushed him back, jerking him around until he was on his hands and knees. The redhead then began to kiss his way down, starting from just under the collar, his lips leaving kisses and nips. He stopped at his tailbone, gently licking at the skin there.

 “M-Mark~!” Nate whines, yelping softly when Mark’s hands trailed up his thighs to grab either of his ass cheeks, forcing them apart before he licked a hot stripe over his entrance. "Oh, fuck Mark!"  
    
Jack eased Felix backwards onto the bed, his fingers knotting into the Swede's blonde hair as the kiss deepened further. The Irishman's tongue traced over Felix's lower lip, silently asking for entrance before Felix parted his lips; their hands roamed over bare skin, and after a moment Jack's hand found it's way to the other man's chest. The kiss broke when Felix gasped, as Jack had began to thumb at his nipple, the man's mouth trailing kisses down Felix's throat and every so often he'd suck a light hickey into the skin. "J-Jack~!" Felix whined, causing named man to smirk as his lips latched onto the Swede's hardened bud, his tongue lapping at the sensitive flesh there. Again Felix moaned, his back arching to allow the green-haired man some more room to roam.  
    
Jack purred against the Swede's hot skin, his lusty blue eyes rising to meet the other man's. He released his nipple, opting to kiss down the man's chest and stomach before he gave the slit of Felix's cock a slow lick. The blonde began to pant, his fingers knotting into Jack's hair as the Irishman continued to tease his slit. 

  "H-haaahh... M-Mark, pl-please!" Nate whined again as named man started to suck on the sensitive flesh, occasionally darting his tongue past the ring of muscle in an effort to lap up the cum. Every little thing the redhead did to his entrance left Nate's body twitching and his cock throbbing as he tried to catch his breath. His fingers twisted into the sheets, his hips thrusting back towards Mark's eager mouth as he did his best not to whimper.

  He let out a little groan of disappointment when Mark pulled back, his dark eyes opening as he turned around. "God, you look gorgeous on your hands and knees, Nate." Mark murmured, and Nate bit his lip as he uttered a little moan, knowing exactly how to make the man behind him needy for him.

  Nate sucked in a breath, still chewing on his lip as he allowed his eyelids to droop slightly. He swayed a bit, still watching Mark closely as he did. "Thank you, Daddy..." He muttered, a small smirk crossing his lips as Mark's eyes widened a bit and a brow was raised. Nate let out a little whine before he pushed his hips back, as if he was taunting the German-Korean. "Can you take me? Please, Mark?"

  Mark smirked, leaning forward to grab Nate by the hips, pulling him backwards and onto his lap; the emo moaned when he felt Mark's member press against the flesh of his rear, his length forced between his cheeks. "Of course..." He smiled, his hands trailing down to stroke the outside of Nate's thigh, his fingers wrapping around the man's cock before he started to jerk him. Nate's back arched, a whiny moan escaping him before he rocked his hips backwards, his breath shifting into an erratic pant.

  Jack took the first few inches into his mouth, giving a hard suck as his hand wrapped around the base of the Swede's cock. His blue eyes stared up, watching as the man came undone at his touch. "J-Jack~ I'm close...!" He warned, and the Irishman pulled off, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed up at Felix.

  "Felix~" Jack murmured, the Swede unable to pry his gaze away from the man's red, spit-soaked lips. "Please- f-fuck me~" He purred before biting down on his lip.

  "If you want me to..." Felix said softly, and Jack uttered an eager mewl in response. "How do you want to do this?"

  Jack sat in silence for a moment, his eyes following the indentations of the man's collarbone. "Can I ride you, Fe'?"

  "Sure. I'll get a better view of you..." Felix said before reaching up, taking Jack's face in his hands before smothering him in a rough kiss. Jack moaned softly, his hips pressing into Felix's, which made both men gasp through the kiss.    
    
Mark left several hickeys to Nate's neck as his hand fell to stroke the dark-haired man's thigh, causing a low whine to escape him. The redhead chuckled at this, his fingers traveling further downward before his other hand splayed across Nate's chest, pressing the man into himself as he teased his licked-clean entrance with a fingertip. Nate's back arched a bit, another moan falling from his bitten lips as he gripped onto Mark's thigh. "Fuck, Mark..."

  "Can you-?" Mark asked, but Nate had already leaned forward, searching for the lube among the sheets. Chuckling at Nate's anticipation, Mark waited until the emo popped open the lube before offering his fingers; Nate quickly squeezed the lube onto the German-Korean's fingers, snapping the bottle shut before tossing it aside. 

  "Please- just hurry up~" Nate whimpered, curling his hips forward to allow Mark easier access to his ass. Not needing to warn Nate, Mark quickly parted his ass, inserting a finger. Already accustomed to the familiar burn of being stretched, Nate didn't hiss in pain, but instead let his body relax, resisting the urge to roll his hips. After a moment Mark began to thrust his finger, already able to add a second. When the second finger entered him Nate couldn't suppress the needy moan that bubbled from his chest, pleasure   
already rippling though him.

  "Lemme prep you..." Felix said as Jack leaned back to snatch up the lube, pressing it into Felix's palm.   

  "Ya sure ya can handle that much control?" Jack teased, and Felix couldn't help but smirk. "It's a pretty big responsibility!"

  "Yeah, I'm sure." Felix retorted, popping the bottle open before squeezing some onto his fingertips, glancing back at the Irishman who was distracted by something. He was gazing back at the end of the bed, where Mark was cradling Nate in his lap as he fingered him open, an almost yearning look in his eyes. "Jack."

  Named man snapped his blue gaze back to the Swede, a pink tinge rising on his cheeks. "S-Sorry..." He muttered, obviously a bit embarrassed. 

  "It's fine, Jack..." Felix said, and when he began to move Jack scooted aside. Felix laid down, getting comfy before Jack straddled his waist, like Nate had before. One hand held him up as Jack's back arched forwards gracefully, exposing his ass to the Swede.  

  "F-fuck, Mark!" Nate cried, panting hard as Mark forced a third finger.

  "Does it hurt?" The redhead asked, concerned about the pain contorting the dark-haired man's expression. 

  "A little..." He replied truthfully, rocking his hips back a bit before letting them still. "I- I almost came a second there... Just-give me a sec..."

  "Alright... Just breathe, Nate..." Mark murmured into Nate's ear, nibbling on the earlobe beneath the man's gauge. Nate pulled his face back, and Mark took his chance to lock mouths with him.

  After a few minutes of panting and soft, gentle kisses, Nate was ready to continue, his dark eyes glassy with lust. Mark gave a few thrusts with his fingers before removing them completely, letting go of Nate to allow the man freedom to move. He climbed onto his hands and knees, giving Mark a perfect view of his prepped ass. "Come on, Markimoo..." He whispered, his hips swaying a bit. "What are you waiting for?"

  Mark's lip curled up in a smirk, and he too climbed to his knees, positioning himself behind Nate before grabbing his hip with one hand while he held his own member steady and Nate pushed himself back onto Mark's cock, keeping the penetration slow in order to tease the German-Korean. An almost guttural groan escaped Mark once he was fully seated and his hand was removed from the base of his cock, the pleasure nearly mind-numbing to both men. 

  "Fuck..." Nate whined, his hips twitching slightly as he tried to get accustomed to Mark's length, which was practically filling him up to the burning pit in his stomach. Mark was pretty much he exact same size as Felix, except where Felix was a tad longer, Mark was thicker. Much thicker. He had to take a moment to keep himself from cumming again. 

  "N-Nate~" Mark let out a sound that was half sigh, half whine. His fingers dug into the man's sides as  he stilled himself, the feverish heat of Nate's inner walls euphoric. Mark's girth completely filled Nate up to behind his stomach, which trembled and fluttered with his uneven breaths.

"Mark, please... G-go ahead and move..." Nate almost sobbed, his fingers twisting into the sheets to act as an anchor as Mark's hips started to move, making both men groan at the feeling.

"Go ahead and add a second, Fe..." Jack whispered, his hand that wasn't gripping Felix's shoulder brushing through that soft blonde hair; both of their faces were flushed, but Jack's entire body was as well. Felix pulled his finger out of Jack's ass, aligning two fingers before pushing them back into his tight heat. Jack moaned a bit, yet otherwise he was okay as the Swede gently finger-fucked him.

Felix's free hand rose up, cupping Jack's cheek as the Irishman rested their foreheads together, their eyes locked as Felix continued his slow movements with his wrist. In the heat of the moment, Jack leaned in, kissing Felix with a fiery passion, both of them moaning as they bruised each other's lips with the heat of the kiss. Felix's erection pressed into Jack's stomach, and the Irishman mewled at the feeling.

With Felix's hand occupied with opening him up, Jack gave himself something to do; he shifted his hips back until their shafts were aligned, and he moved one hand to support himself as the other gripped their cocks together, and he stroked them in time to the thrust of the Swede's fingers. Their mouths still pressed together, Jack let out a soft whining sound with each exhale, Felix's breath growing heavier as Jack pleasured them both.

"Ready for three?" Felix asked when their lips separated, and Jack shut his eyes, nodding once as he let the upper half of his body rest against the blonde man below him. He slowed the pace of his own hand as he let his body relax, Felix slowly adding another finger.

Mark had picked up his pace, his nails leaving grooves in Nate's skin. Both were panting hard, Nate arching his back every so often as Mark searched for his sweet spot. He wasn't pounding into Nate with wild abandon, but he was keeping the pace rather shallow and fast, making both men irritated yet even more desperate to cum. "Mark, fuck! Please!"

"Please what, Nate?"Mark managed to rasp out, a hand coming up to floof his red hair from his face.

"Oh gawd, please! H-Harder, please! Oh- FUCK RIGHT THERE MARK! OH FUCK!" Nate practically screamed as Mark thrusted hard into his prostate, causing the man to whine jumbled nonsense as he grew closer and closer to his climax. "Oh, fuck, Mark I'm gonna cum..!" Was the one thing he managed to mumble coherently.

Mark gave a low growl before leaning forward to bite and suck at Nate's neck. His eyes, however, were watching the couple across the bed, his eyes narrowing as Jack began to chant Felix's name, his boyfriend's body tensing before he let out a whine.

"H-hold on, Fe... Gimme a sec..."

"Why? Something wrong Jack?" Felix asked as he met the Irishman's gaze, which was glassy as well as unfocused.

"I- I shitcha not, I almost came... Just gimme a second, okay?" He gasped, the steady rocking movement he was making slowing to a stop.

"Take your time, Jack... No rush, though I can't wait to fuck this sweet ass..."

Jack whined louder, his eyes falling shut as a blush covered his cheeks. "Feellliiiixxxx! Stahp it!"

Mark could feel jealousy boil in the pit of his stomach, though his logical side was quick to step in. You are just as bad as he is, you know! You've fucked Felix and you're fucking Nate as we speak! Besides, you knew this would happen if you invited Felix to a foursome.

So? Your point? Growled his possessive side.

So, you shouldn't be so jealous! After all, he probably feels the same way!

What the fuck ever! He's my boyfriend for a reason!

Then why the hell are you fucking Nate?

It sounded an awful lot like Wilford and Dark arguing...

"Mark- Mark!" Almost as if on cue, Nate screamed as he came, hot ropes of white covering the sheets below him as he pushed back against Mark and rolled his hips through his climax. "Ohhhhhh, fuck!"

How the fuck did I not cum? Mark asked himself as he realized he was still perfectly hard inside Nate's ass; he was really shocked to have yet to release, as was Nate, who had fallen forward whilst panting and moaning.

"Mark? You didn't..?" Nate whined, looking back at Mark with a confused look to him.

Mark sat there with a bewildered expression plastered on his face, but he was woken from his daze by a loud moan from Jack.

"Oh, fock!"

In Mark's daze, Felix had already entered Jack.

Jack gasped and whined as he clenched himself around the Swede's member, as he had sunk down and Felix's cock was completely engulfed in the Irishman's hot ass. "Mmm... Fock..." Was all Jack said as gave himself a moment, his tight entrance twitching around the blonde-haired man's base.

"Didn't expect me to be so big?" Felix teased before bucking his hips upwards, making Jack whine even more.

"That- and I didn't think ya'd slide in so easily..." Jack huffed before curling his hips, heat coiling in his belly as he started to roll his hips. "Mmmnngh, Felix..."

"Jack~" The Swede moaned back, his eyes clenched shut as Jack moved from twitches to full, desperate rolling.

That should be my name he's moaning, and me moaning his name. Mark growled internally, and he quickly pulled out of Nate- causing the man to both hiss as well as whine for more and ask what he did wrong- then crawling over to the couple before grabbing Jack by the hips.

"M-Mark?!"

"You up for double?" The red-haired man rasped, gently licking at the shell of Jack's ear.

Jack gave a tiny, worried moan. "I don't think I can take ya both..." He said, yet Mark insisted by pushing his hips forward, the head of his length pressing against the already tight ring of muscle.

"Please, baby..." Mark pleaded, and pretty soon even Felix was begging.

"Jack, c'mon!"

The Irishman could feel spatters of precum against his tailbone from Mark thrusting his hips forward and he could even feel precum against his taint from the angle he had been at first as Felix had prepped him. Giving a low groan of consent, Jack nodded, leaning forward to brace himself against Felix's chest. "Fine, go ahead, ya big baby!"

Mark gave a giddy little giggle as he looked over Jack's shoulder, giving Felix a coy smile. "Trust me, I wouldn't do it if I didn't think you could take it, baby." He murmured to his boyfriend before pulling his hips back, replacing his cock with a finger as he pushed the digit in, making sure to go slow in order to not stretch Jack too much too quickly.

Jack's head fell back as a moan left him, his entrance twitching again as Mark started to pump his finger in and out, making Felix moan as well as he felt the movement against the underside of his cock. "Holy fuck, Mark, that's amazing!"

"It'll feel even better when I'm in... It'll feel like I'm fucking you both." Mark said, waiting until he had Jack's okay before adding a second.

"It already- does..." Felix panted as he gripped Jack's thighs, trying his hardest to control himself.

Jack was just whining over and over again as Mark thrusted his fingers in and out, slowly coming undone. "Mark please- I cant wait much longer...!"

Not even a moment after the words left the Irishman's mouth, Mark added a third and final finger, making both of the other men moan with pleasure. Jack admitted that it hurt, but right now he was so desperate to cum he didn't give two shits about the pain.

"Fuck!" Felix cried out, making Nate across the bed whimper and wrap his fingers around his hardening length.

"Dammit Mark I need ya right fockin' now, please!" Jack begged in a whiny voice, as his ass had relaxed around the three fingers and cock within him.

"You guys ready?"

Felix nodded eagerly as Jack made a low growl, and Mark was quick to exchange his fingers for his cock. Jack mewled in both pain and pleasure as Mark pushed in, his entrance stretching impossibly wide to accommodate his boyfriend's length as well.

"OH MY GAWD MARK STOP I'M GONNA CUM! PLEASE! OH- FUCK!" Jack screamed as he felt the head of Mark's member- though only halfway in- pressed firmly against his prostate, making his hips buck as well as his own cock throb. Felix was quick to squeeze the base of Jack's dick, prolonging his orgasm.

Mark gave a throaty moan, as his member was pressed firmly into Felix's, both of their sensitive undersides being stimulated as Jack clenched their erections together within himself. "Mark, please-!" Felix whined, his fingers knotted into the sheets and his head cast back, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

"Gimme a sec, I- I almost came myself..." Mark panted, in absolute heaven as he paused. He had a good few inches left to push in, but Jack's tight heat wasn't going to give way easily. He'd have to go slow and wait until he was good as well as Jack. Maybe letting Felix fuck my boyfriend wasn't such a bad idea after all!

"G-go ahead and keep going Mark... I'm- I'm fine now..." Jack huffed before turning to gaze back at Mark, the German-Korean taking his chance to kiss his lover heatedly. With Jack distracted by his mouth, Mark pushed his hips forward even more, only stopping when he was balls deep in Jack's ass.

By now Nate had regained his erection, and he was slowly stroking himself as he watched, mesmerized by the way Felix's chest fluttered with each breath, the way Jack had arched his back to the point he was able to kiss his lover, the way Mark's plush ass perked out a bit as he withdrew his cock. Holy fuck was it sexy, how their bodies were so blurred together that it was even a little difficult to distinguish the Korean tan, the milky Irish white and the smooth peachy hue of Swedish skin from each other.

"Mark please fock me..." Jack pleaded, arching his hips back against his boyfriend's member before rocking forward onto Felix's, making the Irishman shudder and gasp as he did so. He felt so full, and he was almost satisfied from the sensation alone. But not quite.

Mark huffed before easing himself into a kneeling position, slowly pushing back in; both Jack and Felix let out loud moans, yet Jack was above all the loudest as he felt Mark slip into a slow and steady rhythm. The Swede was huffing as he tried to find anchorage in the sheets with his heels, Mark eventually pausing to help.

"M-Mark! Helig helvete!"

"Oh god- Mark!"

This was probably the best moment for Mark so far- both men were moaning his name, both coming undone as he rocked his hips forward. Soon Felix had gotten a grip on himself, and he was doing his best to buck upwards into Jack, who was bouncing harshly on their cocks. That iconic green hair was stuck to Jack's forehead with sweat, his cheeks flushed, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth agape as saliva glistened on his lower lip. Mark leaned in closer to Jack's ear before biting his pierced earlobe, his voice an almost inaudible and haughty growl. "You didn't think I was gonna let him have all the fun, did you?"

Whining, Jack shook his head a bit, one of his hands moving back to grab ahold of Mark's thigh.

"Nobody can fuck you as good as I can, Jack. Nobody. You will always be my little slut, you hear me?"

"Yes Daddy... I hear ya..."

"Then repeat what I said, baby."

Jack bit hard on his lower lip, as Mark had quickened his pace, which had Felix following suit. "Nobody can fock me as good as ya can, Daddy! I'm- I'm always gonna be yer little slut...!"

"Good boy, Jack.."

Named man cast his head back, exposing his throat to Felix, who sat up and propped himself up on an elbow to pull the Irishman down. He then proceeded to cover the man's throat with hickeys, allowing Mark to some control.

The German-Korean started to mark up his boyfriend's back, leaving a perfect trail of hickeys down Jack's spine until he couldn't go any lower.

"Ughnn, M-Mark~! Felix, I'm- I'm close..!" Jack warned, the hot coil in his stomach winding tighter and tighter with each jerking thrust or stimulating hickey.

"Cum for us, Jack..." Felix purred a bit breathlessly, his blue eyes gazing into Jack's when he pulled away from the man's throat. His hand started to stroke the Irishman's cock, Mark quickly moving to do the same; his hand curled over Felix's, and he helped jerk his boyfriend off as he slowed to a deep shallow thrusting. Mark took ahold of the hand Jack had still on his thigh, their fingers entwining while Jack started to whine out nonsense as he thrusted upward into their tight grip and then back down onto their cocks.

"You have my permission, baby..." Mark whispered into Jack's ear, and moments later Jack lost control, the muscles around his entrance contracting spasmodically around Mark's and Felix's cocks as he came, painting both men's hands with his white seed, some even covering Felix's chest as well as his own.

"Oh, fock, Mark... Mark, Felix, M-Mark... F-Fe..." He whined as he felt the overwhelming pleasure wash over him, making him a bit lightheaded as what felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his body. Following his orgasm, Jack's inner walls pressed both Mark's and Felix's cocks even harder together inside of himself, both men following him into bliss right after. Mark came second and Felix came last, both of them filling Jack to the brim with hot cum, so much that the Irishman thought he would burst with it.

"Oh, fuck, Jack..." Mark huffed and Felix moaned as they let their bodies still, all three men still stuck in the high of their climaxes. Nate, across the bed, gave a low whine as he stared the trio over, upset with himself for getting off to the show the men had provided for him. Though he had yet to release again, Nate was dripping precum.

"So wh-who's gonna pull out first?" Felix asked, his voice breaking a bit as he opened his eyes to look at Mark.

"I will..." He muttered, releasing Jack's hand before grabbing the Irishman's hip, slowly pulling out in order to not hurt Jack. His boyfriend did moan a little, but otherwise he was in no pain as Mark removed his softening cock. That familiar feeling of emptiness hit Jack as he leaned back for Mark to help him off of Felix; as soon as Felix was out he could feel jizz leaking from him.

"Hey, Nate! Do Daddy a favor and clean Jack up, okay?" Mark asked, and the man was quick to move closer. Jack's shoulders and upper body rested against Mark while Nate supported the man's thighs, Felix moving out of the way to allow Nate some room.

Jack was in absolute bliss- his entire body was still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and Nate's hot tongue against his entrance made him shake even more. Holy fuck, did he love these guys... Even Felix, though this was his first time in bed with them. Perhaps if he convinced Markimoo, he could get Felix to join them more often!


	7. After Care

By now, Felix's entire body felt like Jell-O. The high of his multiple climaxes were slowly wearing him out, and despite his mental urgings to continue, Felix declined. "I think I'm all worn out, guys.." He says with a silent sigh, sweeping blonde hair from his eyes with a small laugh. 

"Damn, that's too bad! But if yer done, Fe, we can stop." Jack says breathily, collapsing on top of the Swede before cuddling him. Mark was already working out the stiff muscles of Jack's lower back, humming to himself as he smiles. 

"So, whatcha think? Did you have fun?" The German-Korean smirks, his large hands swallowing Jack's curvaceous hips as he continues to massage his back, his eyes soft as he gazes at Felix.

"Oh fuck yeah, I did! I had a literal blast!"

The foursome of men all give a laugh to the pun, even moreso as their highs set in. Nate crawls off of the bed and searches for the towels, knowing Jack would need one as he had been filled to bursting. Rubbing a bit at his own stomach, Jack purrs before tenderly kissing Felix. "Yer welcome ta come back fer more fun, Fe. We'll be waitin' fer ya!"

"I sure will, guys. Maybe when I hit 100 million subs, we can do this again?"

"Hell yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, sorry guys but I'm ending it here xc it was a long run, but hey, even good things must come to an end. Sorry it kinda dropped off, I got tired of it's existence xD maybe I'll turn it into a series, maybe not. Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this fic! It really means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> This story kinda came out of thin air... This is a work based on fiction and imagination alone. In no way does this story involve the actual YouTubers that are used in this work.


End file.
